The present invention relates to a fresh air diving snorkel of the type used in the sport of skin diving, and particularly to a snorkel which can be manufactured of a plurality of interchangeable, modular components to create a variety of snorkel configurations.
A common problem of conventional diving snorkels is that undue effort is required by the diver in exhausting water from the snorkel which has entered through underwater swimming, or through splashing due to waves or swimming near the surface. Another common problem of conventional snorkels is that the breathing tube causes a dragging force when the diver swims underwater. Such drag is exacerbated when the snorkel is provided with extra-tubular structures, such as conventional splash restrictors or exhaust valves externally mounted in operational relationship to the beathing tube.
Another problem of conventional snorkels is that devices used to prevent water from entering the breathing tube while the diver is swimming near the surface often excessively restrict the flow of air, and are mechanically complex, making them susceptible to breakage as well as high manufacturing costs. Some snorkel designers have attempted to cut costs by providing all or part of the breathing tube in a material which is flexible and inexpensive. Unfortunately, such snorkels are susceptible to collapse of the flexible tubing when the diver swims underwater.
Yet another problem of conventional snorkels is the form of attachment used to secure the breathing tube to the mask. A conventional type of attachment takes the form of a pair of elastic rings joined together by an elastic band to be passed around the strap of the mask. This system is inconvenient because the mouthpiece is kept fixed to the mask in a position which cannot be easily changed or adjusted, while it is often necessary to remove the mouthpiece from the diver's mouth, as is required, for example, is changing from a mouthpiece breathing system to an auto-respirator system. Another drawback is that it tends to pull the hair of the diver when he is not wearing a diving hood. The elastic rings generally do not last very long since they are pulled or stretched quite often, particularly when the mouthpiece of the breathing tube is inserted into the mouth or removed therefrom. Moreover, since these rings exert a gripping action on the tube and thus cannot be readily moved therealong for adjustment, the breathing tube is often misheld and/or mispositioned and, as a consequence, the tube undergoes vibration as the diver swims and water may be more easily admitted thereinto. If the breathing tube is improperly positioned, the mouthpiece has a tendency to spring away from the mouth, resulting in inconvenience to the diver as well as discomfort.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a snorkel which is designed to minimize diver effort in exhausting water from the breathing tube.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a splash protection device for preventing the unwanted entry of water into the breathing tube, while minimizing the drag the device creates for the diver while swimming underwater.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a snorkel which is simple, durable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and which may be provided in several different configurations depending on the needs and budget of the diver.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a snorkel having a mask strap attachment device which is durable and is lockably adjustable in several directions for maximization of diver comfort.